Hearing protection as well as eye protection are incredibly important considerations for anyone that works with equipment or machinery where loud noises are generated and the possibility exists for particles or objects to get into their eyes. This is especially true for persons involved in the trades, farmers, construction workers, machinists, landscapers, mechanics, hobbyists, maintenance workers, or any other person who works with tools, machinery or equipment.
Various hearing protection systems and eye protection systems have been developed, however each suffer from their own disadvantages.
As one example, various ear plugs or ear plug systems have been developed that protect one's hearing. Generally, these ear plug systems include a soft and flexible member that is compressed and then inserted into the ear canal. Once inserted, the flexible material expands and seals to the ear canal. While ear plug systems can easily be used with safety glasses, because they do not interfere with the area around the ear, they have their deficiencies. Namely, ear plugs are time consuming to insert, they can be difficult to remove, they can be easily lost or misplaced because of their small size, they can easily get dirty or soiled, their efficacy varies greatly based on a number of factors, they are incompatible with many person's ears and they can be uncomfortable to wear, among countless other disadvantages.
As another example, as an alternative to using ear plugs, ear muff systems were designed. Generally, ear muff systems include a pair of ear muffs that cover the user's ear and are connected by a strap that goes over the user's head. While ear muff systems can effectively protect a user's hearing, because the ear muffs cover the user's ear, as well as the area around their ear, ear muffs are difficult or impossible to use with safety glasses. When attempting to use ear muffs and safety glasses, the user must choose between two unappealing options, placing the arms of the safety glasses above the ear muffs, or placing the arms of the safety glasses under the ear muffs. It is undesirable for the user to place the arms of safety glasses above the ear muffs because: this tends to place the safety glasses at an awkward angle, tends to reduce the protectiveness of the safety glasses, can cause the safety glasses to fall off of the user's face, is uncomfortable, looks awkward, and makes it difficult to remove either the safety glasses and/or the ear muffs, among countless other disadvantages. It is also undesirable for the user to place the arms of safety glasses under the ear muffs because: this tends to be incredibly uncomfortable as the ear muffs apply pressure on the arms of the safety glasses forcing them into the side of the user's head, can reduce the ear muff's ability to block noise because of spaces caused by the arms of the safety glasses, this makes it difficult and/or painful to move the safety glasses when the ear muffs are pressing inward on the arms of the safety glasses, makes it difficult to remove the safety glasses without removing the ear muffs first, and can prevent a user from placing the safety glasses at their most desired and effective position, among countless other disadvantages.
In view of these deficiencies in the prior art, and for or the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, claims and drawings, there is a need in the art for an improved ear and eye protection system.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved ear and eye protection system and method that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that is simple in design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that has a long useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that is comfortable to use and wear.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that effectively protects both vision and hearing.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that promotes safety and safe working practices.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that can be used with practically any pair of safety glasses.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that provides various levels of hearing protection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that allows a user to adjust the hearing protection level.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that allows a user to hear without having to remove the ear protection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that allows safety glasses to be quickly and easily moved into and out of the user's line-of-sight.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that allows hearing protection and eye protection to be simultaneously worn in a comfortable and effective manner.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that provides doors in the ear muffs that provide for tiered hearing levels.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that provide slots that receive the arms of safety glasses.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that does not force the arms of safety glasses into contact with the side of a user's head.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that allows safety glasses to be pivoted upward to rest on a user's forehead.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that will hold safety glasses in any position the user moves the safety glasses to.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that eliminates or reduces the possibility of losing or misplacing the safety glasses or hearing protection.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that provides a single integrated system.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that saves time.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that improves safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that has a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that is high quality.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved ear and eye protection system that has a minimum number of parts.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.